kocham_poznanfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Poznań
Historia miasta Poznania . History of the City of Poznań Beginnings The first traces of settlement in Poznań date back to the approximately 8,000. BC However, the history of the city in the popular understanding began in the 9th Century when one of several islands lying at the confluence of the Warta and Cybina had a small castle defending the river crossing. It was the place chosen by Prince Mieszko I to bring his Czech wife - Dobrawa. He was baptized here, finally establishing the first diocese in the Poland. This is why we can say that Poland began here on the Cathedral Island in Poznan. The successful development of the city of the Czech invasion interrupted the Prince in 1038. Damage throughout the area was so great that Casimir the Restorer of the young state moved the capital to the city. Meanwhile, there was a period of regional disintegration, which for the city proved to be beneficial. In 1253, the two brothers Przemysł_I and Boleslaw the Pious created a new city on the left bank of the Warta . modeled on the Magdeburg law, with twelve streets leading from the market sqaure forming a regular chessboard, still recognisable to this day in the system of the Old Town . Ambitions to unite the Polish lands by Przemysl II resulted in the buidling of the royal castle . Przemysl II's reign was very short (dying within 7 months), but Poznań survived thanks to him along with the first impression of the seal of the Polish royal emblem. The next period of growth in the years of the reign of Wladyslaw Jagiello, from which the city received in 1384, the right composition Thanks to all the buyers towards trade route to Vilnius and Moscow have Poznan which will no longer EVER ... Unfortunately(5:54) 2 viewsmust stop here and put their goods on sale. Came the best period in the history of the city.Here attracted artisans and merchants, formed new congregations that, to of Corpus Christi the sanctuary of Corpus Christi pilgrims arrived. At the Cathedral Island Bishop John Lubrańskifounded the first Polish lands a university education to the spirit of humanism. You learn so outstanding figures asClement Janicki , and John Śniadecki . For many years, he settled in the royal family of a prominent doctor Joseph Ostrich , who wrote the first history of medicine in the work of the heart rate. After the great fire in 1536, rebuilt in Poznan Hall city hallin the new style, which has since gained a reputation as the most beautiful Renaissance buildings north of the Alps. Sixteenth and Seventeenths centuries Sixteenth and seventeenth century to the development of the Reformation, which favored the most powerful family in the Greater Gorka. In response to this disturbing phenomenon of Bishop Andrew Konarski in 1572 brought to the city the Jesuits, who soon launched a college educating young people at a high level. The first rector was Fr. Jakub Wujek , author of the first translation of the Bible into Polish. Among the lecturers was while Fr. Joseph Rogalin, so that at a very high level of instruction was physics and astronomy on the basis of well-equipped research laboratories. The successful development of the city's history ended with the outbreak of the Thirty Years' War in 1618, which destroyed the existing trade routes. Then came "Swedish Deluge" (1655-1656), the Great Northern War and the ongoing plague them completed the work of destruction. Depopulation of rural areas and the specter of famine led to the decision of the city authorities for bringing the German Catholic settlers from the area of Bamberg in Germany. The first wave of settlers arrived in 1719, followed by a few more, giving rise to today's ethnic group commonly called Bambrami . Re-development of Poznan was during the reign of King Stanislaw August, when the Commission established the Good Order. Then there was the development of crafts, rebuilt a number of public buildings, built a number of representative structures for the city to this day. This brief successful period ended second partition of Polish in 1793, under which the Poznań was incorporated into the Prussian state. In the old part of the city has become too small for the incoming troops here and the Prussian bureaucracy. So demolished medieval city walls, laid out new squares and streets of the city expanding to the west. It was created today when Liberty Square and Avenue Medical Sciences - the first public promenade on Polish soil.The partitions were broken uprising in 1806 caused by the arrival of Napoleon and a short membership Poznan to the Duchy of Warsaw in the period 1806-1812. After the Congress of Vienna, the Grand Duchy of Poznań again was incorporated into the Prussian state. Since the city was only 60 km from the border with Russia, in 1828, the Prussian authorities started to build one of the strongest fortresses in Europe at that time. Closing the bandwidth of forts and military subordination rigor of life for many years hampered the development of the city surround. Participation in the Wielkopolska uprising and later January meant that there was a development of the idea of Greater organic work, the announcers were outstanding figures of the nineteenth century, such as Karol Marcinkowski , Hippolytus Cegielski and Titus Działyński . The quiet times of struggle for independence are presented in the movie "The longest war of modern Europe." The result of these activities was the launch of the Poznan Bazar , focusing Polish economic and cultural life. This period also dates back to the beginnings of Hippolytus Cegielski metal plants. The turn of the nineteenth and early twentieth century was a time of great change in Poznan. After cutting the belt of fortifications was intense spatial development of the city. This created a large district centered around the castle today Mickiewicz Square. Finally coming to Poznan Ignacy Jan Paderewski December 26, 1918, gave a spark to the outbreak of the Greater Poland Uprising , which ultimately resulted in the freedom of the city. Interwar [http://poznan.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Pozna%C5%84_w_roku_1934 Poznan in 1934(07:38) 4 views]The most important event in the interwar period was theNational Exhibition , popularly known as ± PeWuK-organized in order to present the achievements of the first decade of Polish independence. To date, the record has not been beaten momentum and attendance at trade fairs organized in the country. In the ongoing four months of the exhibition was visited Poznań 4 million visitors! Shortly before the outbreak of World War II in Poznan managed to break secret German code Enigma . The Second World War After the outbreak of war with the Greater Poznań was incorporated into the Third Reich as the Country Warta . Many people (especially intellectuals, social activists, etc.) have been expelled to the General Government, and at the formerFort VII decorated the place of execution characterized by exceptional brutality. After going almost a month fighting the city regained freedom on February 23, 1945 Post-war period In the recent history of the city in a special way events have gone down 28 June 1956 , the Poznan plant when workers took to the streets to fight for truth, freedom and bread. These events commemorated 25 years of putting the monumentPoznań June at Mickiewicz Square . In the same place he prayed, Pope John Paul II during his second pilgrimage to Poznan on June 3, 1997. Historical city of Poznan In December 2008 year on the list of Historical Monuments has been listed historical city of Poznan including Cathedral Island , the city within a nineteenth-century fortifications and the Imperial Quarter and the Citadel . Category:History